Terasu
by Hachi Mitsu
Summary: Completely original except for the mentioning of a senshi =) two girls are pulled from their world to find someone in another dimension who was long thought to be dead. if they don't, both worlds will be destroyed


The Terasu Stone

The Terasu Stone

By hachi mitsu and MorningStar

07.24.98

chapters 1 ~ 2

Chapter 1 

[Present Day Tokyo] 

  
Within the Japanese Observatory, Dr. Tashima prepared to leave the   
office for the day. As he turned to go, he spotted another pile of   
observations that was recently made. Sighing with frustration, he   
realized he will be staying a bit longer. Opening the file, he took out   
a reading of the solar energy admitted from the center of the universe.   
Studying a slide he notices a sudden flare of immense energy. Quickly   
he contacted the head of Astronomy department.   
  


"Dr. Yoshido, there seems to be disturbances around the core of   
the universe. I suggest that strong precautions--"   


Suddenly, before he could complete his sentence, a huge explosion   
occurred. In seconds all that was left of the once brilliant and alive   
universe was nothing but an eternity of darkness and silence. 

[At the Gate of Time]   


Setsuna stood at the gate of time wondering of the safety of her   
comrades when a sudden flare of energy shot through the foggy landscape   
that houses the massive doors that leads to time-space.   
  


"Something's wrong. I could sense it." Setsuna tried to contact   
her friends on Earth, but all connection was lost. She heard only   
silence. She froze with shock as the full realization of what had   
happened dawned on her. 

[In another Dimension]   


Gillian lounged on the chair flipping through the channels. "Don't   
you have anything better to do?" Alex asked with annoyance as she threw   
a pillow at her face.   
  


"No," said Gillian, hitting the pillow away. Suddenly, a huge   
black hole appeared below the two and darkness ensued. When it faded   
away, the room was empty. 

[Back at the Gate of Time]   
  


Alex slowly came to awareness. Looking around she saw herself   
surrounded by dreary curtains of gray fog. "I'm glad you've awaken," a   
female voice said. "My name is Setsuna. The Guardian of Time and Space.   
Something has gone terribly wrong in my world. I believe the universe of   
this dimension has vanished, along with all life form. I have called   
upon you in order to return to the past in order to prevent it from   
happening."   
  


"But how can we do that?" Alex asked. Gillian nodded with equal   
confusion.   
  


"A long time ago, during the creation of this universe, a senshi   
by the name of Sora was formed in order to protect the legendary Terasu   
stone of creation. This stone is the center of all life. Without it, the   
universe would collapse upon itself and all life that it supports will   
be destroyed. Apparently, it has fallen into the hands of the enemy   
since the universe is…well, gone." Alex and Gillian stared at her with   
disbelief.   
  


"But what does that have to with us. We don't even live in your   
universe. Besides, why should we even believe you? Especially if you   
really are an alien from another dimension."   
  


Setsuna sighed. "I could understand if you do not concern for   
another universe other than your own, but you should know that if   
whoever had caused this gets away with it, your dimension might be   
next." She then turned to look directly into Alex's eyes. "I need to   
find Sora. Only she can put a stop to this. I do not know where she is.   
No one has seen her for thousands of years. But I'm sure that she's   
still alive. She must be found "   
  


"But why can't you go yourself?" Gillian asked curiously.   
  


Setsuna sighed. "My powers are drawn from the Imperial Silver   
Crystal as well as from the universe itself. Since both no longer exist,   
my energy has been draining away. I've used the last of my energy to   
summon help, although you two aren't exactly the help I was hoping for,   
you'll have to do."   
  


"Oh thanks a lot!" Alex sighed. "All right, then. We'll help you.   
But you have to promise to sent us home afterwards."   
  


Setsuna smiled with relief. "All right" Pushing them through the   
gate of time and space, Setsuna waved and quickly shut the door to   
prevent any more annoying questions. "Just concentrate on your   
destination and you'll be fine. See ya! Have a safe trip!" 

[Inside the portal of time and space]   
  


"Oh she was nice," grumbled Gillian.   
  


"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Alex asked. As if on que, a   
portal of light appeared in front of them. "Never mind," Alex whispered   
as she and Gillian were sucked inside. 

[Earth, 1100 AD]   
  


It was a peaceful morning for the villagers of Caprias. The   
beautiful summer sun shone through the glossy green leaves of the   
orchids. Small children played by the pond while their mothers washed   
the laundry. Suddenly a bright light flashed between a grove of trees.   
  


When the light faded, two figures remained. One had silver-blue hair and   
matching blue eyes. While the other had dark hair and aqua eyes. Both   
were clothed in white robes.   
  


The dark haired one looked at her companion. "Wow, Alex, you've   
changed!"   
  


"Well, you too." She looked at her friend and then back at   
herself. "I think this would have been expected. Due to the condition of   
our former environment and the fact that we were never meant to do   
anything so energy consuming as travel back in time, I think that us   
changing so dramatically is a sign of how much damage that journey did   
to us. In other words, I don't think it would be wise for us to travel   
in time anymore or at lease until we get accustom to it. Besides, we did   
travel back quite a long time from the appearance of the civilization   
around us." She gestured to the medieval like village surrounding them.   
  


"What do you think we should do now?" Gillian asked, looking   
around in curiosity.   
  


Alex shrugged. "Well, you're the genius, you think of something   
for once."   
  


Rolling her eyes, Gillian replied, "Why don't we ask the villagers   
if they know anything about this Terasu stone?" Alex nodded in   
agreement. "The sooner we find it and save the future of this universe,   
the we'll get Setsuna of our back," Gillian added with a smirk. 

[Back At the Gate of Time]   
  


"I heard that," muttered Setsuna looking on from her crystal ball.   
I just hope they know what they're doing. The future of everything is   
resting on their shoulders. Leaning on her staff, she felt her energy   
drain away... It wouldn't be long before she is completely powerless,   
and disappear like the rest of her friends and when that happens all   
hope would lie in the hands of Sora. Setsuna sighed and whispered to   
herself "Sora, where are you? Where have you been for so long." I   
wonder if she's still alive. It's been so long since anyone has seen   
her, I hope I've sent them back enough in time.   
  


The fog thickened, as if swallowing up her. The gate that had   
stand since the beginning of time began to fade. Looking around her with   
despair, Setsuna collapsed on the ground. Maybe this is the end, who   
knows if those two will ever find Sora. Maybe it was wrong to drag those   
two from their home to find someone who's probably dead… 

[In the village]   
  


Gillian and Alex entered the village, unconcerned of the curious   
eyes of the villagers. "So, what now?" Alex asked. Gillian shrugged.   
  


"Why don't we get something to eat. And we can ask someone there   
about that stone."   
  


"Sure, whatever you say."   
  


After searching through the village, they finally located a busy   
restaurant. The waiter seemed pretty nice, answering their rather   
unusual questions with a smile.   
  


"I take it your new here?" The two girls nodded. "Well, my name is   
Pernicus, and I've lived here a long time. So if you have any questions   
about this town, I'd be happy to answer them."   
  


"Actually," Gillian began, "we do have some questions--"   
  


"Do you know anything about the Terasu stone?" Alex cut in.   
Gillian shot her a look of annoyance, but said nothing.   
The waiter thought for a while then shook his head. "I'm sorry,   
but I've never heard of this Terasu stone. What does it do?"   
  


"It's the source of all life," Alex answered nonchalantly.   
Pernicus looked at Alex in shock and disbelief. Gillian couldn't help   
giggling at the look on his face.   
  


"It's also called the stone of creation," she explained. Pernicus   
shook his head again.   
  


"I don't know anything about this," he said with a sigh. "However…"   
He then thought for a moment. "I think I know who will.   
  


There's a sorcerer that live up that hill," he pointed to a hill by the   
pond. "I'm sure he can tell you much more than I can about that stone   
you're looking for."   
  


Alex's eyes light up with excitement. "A sorcerer? A real sorcerer   
lives up in that hill? Cool!" Gillian nodded beside her in equal   
enthusiasm. They quickly thanked the waiter and set about climbing the   
hill. Only, it turned out to be more of a small mountain. It wasn't   
until nightfall that the two managed to climb up to the top.   
  


"Over there," Alex shouted to Gillian, pointing to a small temple   
about a mile away. The two treaded on, reaching the temple a half-hour   
later.   
  


"So," Gillian started, "you want to ring the bell or should I?"   
Alex shrugged, then preceded to pull a long, thin string which appeared   
to be the doorbell. A loud clamping noise ensued, followed by quick   
footsteps.   
  


A few minutes later, the large doors creaked open. Standing before   
them, nearly hidden by the massive doors, was a pair of oddly dressed   
male servants. They looked first at Alex, then at Gillian, observing the   
weird apparel with interest.   
  


"Um, we're looking for the sorcerer," Alex started slowly. The two   
servants looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at the strange   
girls.   
  


"Which one?" the smaller one asked. Alex turned to Gillian, who   
shrugged.   
  


"Any one, I guess," she answered meekly. The two silently   
conversed with each other, unsure of how to proceed. Then the taller one   
motioned for them to come inside.   
  


The two girls followed their odd hosts into a large room filled   
with books and scrolls. In the center were three large sofas surrounding   
a wooden table.   
  


"Wait here," the taller servant commanded as he and his companion   
went to fetch their master. Alex sat down on one of the sofas while   
Gillian looked at the books.   
  


"This has got to be the most unusual collection I have ever seen,"   
Gillian remarked in awe. Alex shrugged as she, too, went to look at the   
books.   
  


"What did you expect a sorcerer to read? Mangas?" Gillian looked   
sheepishly at Alex.   
  


"Eh…well, I…" Suddenly, a tall gentleman walked in. The two girls   
turned around to study their host. He was thin, with long dark hair   
flowing down to his shoulders. His eyes were nearly completely hidden   
behind a silk hood. The dark robe concealed the entire body from the   
head down to toe. It gave him an appearance of omnipotence.   
  


"My servants tell me your looking for a sorcerer?" the man asked   
in a deep voice. He sounds British, Gillian thought with interest   
and a slight amusement.   
  


"Um, yeah," Alex stuttered. "The waiter, Pernicus, said you can   
help us find something."   
  


"What are you looking for?"   
  


"The Terasu stone of life," Gillian cut in.   
  


The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at the mention of the stone. "Where   
did you hear of the Terasu stone?" he asked with suspicion. The two   
girls looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him the whole   
story.   


"Eh…a friend of ours is sick. She said that the Terasu stone is   
the only thing that can cure her," Alex lied. Well, it wasn't THAT far   
away from the truth, she thought. Setsuna is losing her power and   
she can't gain it back until the Terasu stone is found.   
  


"Well, I have heard of the stone having healing abilities," the   
sorcerer replied slowly. Gillian and Alex stared at him in shock. And   
I thought she just made it up, Gillian thought in amazement. Alex,   
too, was surprised. "What kind of sickness does your friend have?" the   
sorcerer asked. Alex turned to Gillian, thinking We're toast.   
  


"Energy loss," Gillian suddenly blurted out. "She's losing her   
life energy, fast, and the Terasu stone is the only thing that can bring   
it back!" Gillian secretly winked at Alex, who returned a thumbs up. The   
sorcerer just stared at the two girls, debating whether to believe them   
or not. After 10 minutes of silence, the sorcerer let out a loud sigh.   
  


"All right. I guess helping you won't hurt." The two girls sighed   
in relief, but the sorcerer was not finished yet. "Let's just get one   
thing strait. I know you're not telling me everything," he stared first   
at Alex, then Gillian, "but I believe you're purpose is a just one.   
However, if I find evidence against that, rest assured that I will do   
everything in my power to prevent you from getting the stone." The two   
girls stared at each other, then shrugged. I guess saving the universe   
from ultimate death is a just enough cause, Alex thought.   
  


"Okay," Alex said. "And don't worry, the cause is a good one."   
Gillian smiled knowingly behind her as the sorcerer also nodded.   
  


"All right then. Let's begin. First of all, do you two have any   
idea of the significance of the Terasu stone?"   
  


"Uh…isn't it suppose to be the source of all life in the   
universe?" Alex asked.   
  


The wizard nodded again. "That's correct. Should the Terasu stone   
fall into the wrong hands, that person will have the power to destroy   
the universe." 

Chapter 2 

[Dream]   
  


A girl with long silver haired stood on a hill watching the havoc   
below her. Hundreds of people ran around in complete confusion and   
chaos. As she watched huge cracks opened in the earth below those   
people. Tall building collapsed upon the helpless crowd. The great   
planet once known as Earth was crumbling before her very eyes.   
But the hill that she stood upon alone was untouched by the horror   
that surrounded it. She struggled towards the people, trying to somehow   
help them, but no matter how hard she tried, her body refused to move,   
paralyzed with horror. She knew she had do something but there seemed   
to be no way of her helping. Watching helplessly, she felt tears run down   
her cheeks. The once busy village of her home was nothing more that   
crumbled buildings, littered with the bodies of the dead. With a final   
burst of explosion, lava emerged from the cracks and what little that   
was left of this wasteland disappeared below the molten rock.   
  


Finally able to move, the girl collapsed on the ground, her tears   
had stop as a figure appeared beside her. "Is this what you wanted? To   
destroy all these people? And their homes? Are you satisfied now?"   
  


The figure chuckled with amusement. "But I thought this was what   
you wanted. Isn't it?"   
  


"I just said that I didn't want to be responsible for it anymore,   
not to have it destroyed. I hate you! How couldn't you be so cruel? All   
those innocent lives!" With that, she formed a silver sphere and drove   
it into the hill that the two stood on. The figured screamed with anger   
and surprise as the hill collapsed, causing the two to plunge into the   
deadly lava below.   
  


Satisfied that she had destroyed him, the girl closed her eyes,   
preparing for death…   
  


[End of dream] 

Alex sat up realizing it was only a dream. Looking around the   
unfamiliar room, she remember what happened, after telling the   
sorcerer, who's name they had learned to be Gelar, the whole story, they've   
been asked to stay so that they can start on their journey to find the stone   
the next day. Gelar was very concerned by their story. He had agreed to   
help them find the stone as well as Sora.   
  


Alex slipped out of her bed and walked onto the balcony of the   
guest room she was sleeping in. Looking up, she saw thousands of   
glittering stars, tiny pinpricks, peppered upon the seemingly never   
ending sky. She tried to recall her dream but found that she could no   
longer remember any of it, except everything being destroyed. I wonder   
if it actually meant anything, it was probably just a dream, but it   
seemed like much more. Shuddering, she walked back inside. Staring at   
the ceiling, she realized that it was impossible for her to fall asleep   
again. Remembering the Library she and Gillian had encountered earlier, she   
decided to pay it another visit. "Well, might as well put it to use, maybe   
I can even find some more info on the stone." She quickly slipped on some   
clothe and headed for the Library, ready for a long night of reading. 

[Next morning]   
  


Gillian woke up to a knock on her door as an excited Alex burst   
in. "Hurry up! We're leaving!" Removing the pillow that she put over   
her head to block out the knocks, Gillian sat up and looked into Alex's   
gleaming eyes.   
  


Slightly annoyed, she replied, "Don't you know it's impolite to   
just barge into other people's room? And why are YOU so happy?"   
Alex frowned but wasn't about to let this upset her. She merely   
shrugged at Gillian's question. Gillian rolled her eyes and threw the   
pillow into Alex's face. "Leave while I change," she said, giggling at   
Alex's feathered covered face. Alex smirked at her and threw the   
feather pillow back. Then, with a bang of the door, she left.   
  


Gillian couldn't help smiling at her immature behavior as she got   
up and looked for her white robe. But, instead, she found a long   
pale-blue dress with a note that read, "I thought this might be less   
conspicuous." It was signed simply, "The Servants". Hm... I wonder what's   
wrong with the white one. "Oh well," she said to herself as she put on   
the dress. Walking to the dresser she picked up an elaborately decorated   
comb made of ivory. Wow, I bet this cost a LOT Running the brush   
through her sleek sapphire hair, she finally managed to braid it into a   
French braid after several unsuccessful attempts.   
  


Walking towards the window, she spotted several beautiful horses   
outside, galloping around the fresh green lawn. hm… funny I didn't notice   
them last night, well no time to stare at horses, I've gotta get going.   
  
Skiping down the steps, she arrived in the dining room to face a   
particularly ticked off Alex. "We don't have time to fool around," she   
scold Gillian. She began filling Gillian in on what she had discovered   
among surprisingly large collection of books she had found last night.   
  


It seemed that the Terasu stone was quite famous among the people of   
this time period. There were many legends surrounding the powerful stone.   
One of such stories stated that many years ago there was a battle between   
then 7 kingdoms of earth. Apparently the ruler of Theo, the most powerful   
of the 7 kingdoms was attempted to overtake the other 6, wanting to rule   
all. Aiding him was a VERY powerful sorcerer, they had managed almost   
succeed, fortunately the other kingdoms strike back. However their attempts   
were futile, that single sorcerer was simply too powerful, as a last resort,   
they sought an even more powerful source. It was always known among the   
villagers that there exists a stone that controls the entire universe.   
Realizing that if they had the aid of the Terasu stone, they would at last   
win the battle, they went seeking it, after much attempts, they at last   
found it, and with the help of it's keeper, Sora, they were able to defeat   
Theo. However there was a downside to this victory, because by now, everyone   
has discovered the power of the stone, they all wanted possession of it. So   
in order to keep the it from falling into the hands of evil ones, Sora   
created 6 amulets, each embedded with a gem that makes up the teresue stone.   
She presented each one to them to the rulers of each of the victories   
kingdoms for safe keeping. To the last kingdom, she gave, a small circlet.   
In it, consists of 6 spaces, for when all 6 stones are gathered upon the   
circlet, the Terasu stone would at last be formed again.   
  


"So, you get it now?" Alex looked at a confused Gillian with impatience.   
  


"The point is that its not as easy as we had thought at first. We can't   
just get the stone, we have to search for all 6 gems and the circlet in   
order to accomplish our goal!"   
  


"But its not that bad, they're held by the rulers of the good kingdoms   
right? So they'll give it to us."   
  


"I really don't think its gonna be that easy," Alex stated skeptically.   
"And besides, what about the circlet? How are we gonna get that?"   
  


"Don't worry, we'll get it," said Gillian, laughing at her doubts.   
  


Alex shake her head and sighed "I don't know why Setsuna is making US   
find the stone. Even of we do get the 6 gems, there's still the circlet, and   
something tells me its not gonna be easy to accomplish, it is held by   
Theo-"   
  


"Is this what your looking for?" Alex turned around to a voice behind   
her.   
  


"Is THAT the circlet?" She took the slender ring of silver from an   
amused Gelar and compared enthusiastically to as picture in the book she   
was reading. Her eyes widen with shock as she realized that it made a   
perfect match. "Where in the world did u get it?"   
  


"To tell u the truth I really don't know. It didn't accure to me what   
it was until you mentioned the teresu stone." Gelar replied with amusement   
  


Alex's eyes brightened with renewed spirit "GREAT, we have a head   
start. Now lets get GOING!" running out side, she waved towards Gelar and a   
not so happy Gillian.   
  


"What about breakfast?" Gillian complained   
  


"We'll get some in town," Gelar assured the pouting girl. "Oh, I forgot   
to mention, I had some horses brought for our trip." He gestured to the   
horses Gillian had seen earlier.   
  


"They're BEATIFUL!" Alex exclaimed with a smile. She immediately   
approached a white one. It's sleek mane was silvery blue, while the rest of   
it was a frothy white. After several falls she finally managed to mount the   
stubborn horse.   
  


"She has Alex's personality," Gillian said from a black stallion. On the   
center of its head was a silver star. Turning to the horse, she smiled.   
"I think I'll name you...Destiny. How 'bout you Alex?"   
  


Alex looked at hers thoughtfully. "Starlite!" she said, pointing to the   
blue diamond on it's forehead. "All right, now lets get going! We've wasted   
enough time already! I want to go to the first kingdom Kilor. If we could   
find the first amulet there, that would be a good start." Holding up a   
crudely drawn map, she struggled to read its strange writings. "That way!"   
she pointed west, it was a roughed path that they had earlier learned to   
lead down along a river. "That must be it! Besides if I'm wrong we could   
always follow the river back and start over again." With an enthusiastic   
wave, she lead the 2 other skeptical travels forward.   
  


"Well she's back in action," Gillian muttered under her breath. "This   
is gonna be a long trip! I just hope she knows what she's doing..." 

[3 days later] 

"I think we're almost to Kilor!" Alex remarked, ignorant to the fact   
that she had been saying that for the past 3 days, as the three reached the   
top of a large hill. Gillian was busy admiring the carvings on the stones   
protruding from a grassy clearing within the otherwise dense woods.   
The three travelers had been traveling for 3 long days without any   
luck. The harsh environment and long hikes had taken its toll. While Gelar   
was quite used to the harshness, the 2 girls were completely unready for it.   
  


"I don't see the point of this! We'll probably never find it," Alex   
complained bitterly , her confidence finally collapsing, as she   
struggled to brush out leaves and twigs that had tangled themselves into her   
long silver hair, only to have another cascade of debris fall onto her as   
she attempted to maneuver Starlight through a mess of fallen trees and   
bushes. "And you say I complain too much," Gillian pointed out with a smirk.   
Despite that, she had to admit this trip was way more that she had bargained   
for. She was tired from the constant traveling. The days were too hot and   
nights too cold. She hasn't even had a decent meal since they had arrived in   
this strange world. Life before this became dim. She could barely recall   
what it was like back home... hot food, a roof over her head, TV, and a   
shower, she could really use one just about now.   
  


"I'm starting to get the feeling that you have no idea where we're   
going," Gillian added.   
  


"YA THINK?!" Alex snapped back with utter frustration. She turned   
meekly to Gelar. "You live here don't you? Can you find a way to Kilor?"   
  


"Well… although I'm not familiar with these parts, I think I might be   
able to help. See, I have a charm," he indicated to a ruby necklace around   
his neck, "that'll glow whenever we near a great amount of energy… or large   
cities. Since I used to travel a lot when I was young, I created it to   
assist me. I think that it would really come in handy now. I've been keeping   
track of our traveling since our journey has first began, although it cannot   
tell me exactly where we are, it can indicate if we're anywhere close to the   
city. And if my calculations are correct we are indeed very close to it."   
  


Suddenly, the necklace started to glow. Looking at it in confusion,   
Gelar muttered to himself, "I don't see how this can be happening. Its   
programmed to glow only if there is a tremendous energy extremely close by.   
And this isn't caused by cities. I think something strange is going on. I'm   
not quite sure what it is, but I suggest you 2 take great precautions from   
this point on."   
  


Forgetting about her hair dilemma, Alex dismounted and led Starlight   
towards Gillian to examine at the stone carvings. Seeing they're sudden   
interest, Gelar joined them as well. As he neared the stone, the a ruby   
glowed even brighter. A look of alarm showed on the three's faces. Alex   
ran her hand carefully over the rugged gray surface of rock.   
  


"Do you think there's something here?" Alex asked cautiously. Gelar   
nodded slowly as he carefully started to move the charm around. It   
started to glow brightly when it reached where Gillian was standing. Gillian   
looked at the ruby necklace, then at Alex.   
  


"Could be..." Suddenly, a red energy formed around the charm.   
Before the girls knew what was going on, a thin line shot straight into the   
stone and a hole was created. Something gold glittered inside. Curiosity   
overruling common sense, Gillian reached inside and grabbed whatever it   
was that was glowing. After 5 minutes of pulling, the threesome found   
out that the source of all that commotion was a delicate silver staff   
decked with a brilliant blue sapphire.   
  


Before the group had a chance to figure out what that staff was, a   
loud scream was heard down the hill. Picking up the staff Alex led the   
others instantly towards the source. A young man was surrounded by a group   
of hideously deformed...monsters. He showed a great amount of swordsman   
skills, but it was of no use, the creatures continued to enclose around him.   
  


"Are those real?" Gillian gaped at the huge beasts, each about 6ft   
tall. Some were covered with a thick layer of fur while others scales.   
  


"We can figure that out later. First, we've got to do something!" Alex   
whispered to Gillian.   
  


"But what can we do?" She asked, or started to ask because at that   
moment a blue light circled the staff's peak. Alex shrieked with   
surprise, nearly dropping the staff. A strangle glitter shone in her eyes   
as a sly smile appeared on her face. Taking a deep breath, as well a   
unlikely chance, she squeezed her eyes shut and aimed the staff at the   
group. It instantly formed into an intense streak of blue energy that   
turned all the monsters into dust. Gillian stared at it in shock as the   
young man fell unconscious to the ground.   
  


"I think you over did it a bit," Gillian commented to a dumbfounded   
Alex.   
  


"Perhaps we should go back to my temple and study this...staff,"   
the sorcerer suggested. Gillian nodded gratefully at the suggestion.   
  


"NO WAY!" Alex stated firmly to the surprise of the other two.   
"We've been traveling too long to go back now! We're going on! Well I am!   
You two could go back if you want." Alex crossed her arms stubbornly,   
apparently recovered from her previous shock.   
  


"But what should we do about him?" Gillian pointed to the man lying   
motionless on the ground. "We can't just leave him here! We have to   
bring him back!"   
  


"Like I said before, you two can go back with him if you want, I'M   
going on!"   
  


"Don't be ridiculous! You'll never make it on your own!" Gelar   
said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Unfortunately that only made   
Alex even more determined.   
  


"Just watch!"   
  


"Stop argue you two, we still have one tiny problem, how are we   
gonna get this guy all the way back to the temple? It was hard enough with   
just ourselves."   
  


"Soooo… why not go to the nearest town? Remember what Gelar said?   
It can't be too far off," suggested Alex, taking advantage of the   
situation. "Besides, I have this thing, I'll be fine." She held up the staff   
with a grin.   
  


Gelar sighed, apparently not wanting to get into another long argument.   
He nodded. "All right, but the problem remains, how are we gonna get   
him there?"   
  


"Here," Alex hopped off Starlight. With the help of the other 2, the   
unconscious one was placed onto the horse. Alex took the reins and led the   
now four-member group onwards.  


[unfinished]

[note-due to a loss of interest in SailorMoon, I've stopped writings fics for it. 

Instead, I took the storyline for Terasu and created an original story- 'interlude'. Please go check it out =D]


End file.
